


Turtle song

by Yumi_Take



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Team Minato has no happy ending, but at what cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Take/pseuds/Yumi_Take
Summary: Obito's left eye sees an impossible, terrible scene, and then nothing at all. Obito's right eye sees an impossible, terrible scene, the same but different. Rin howls a song of death, and Obito can only watch as the world ends.





	Turtle song

**Author's Note:**

> For what it's worth, I'm sorry.

Obito runs. He needs to get to Rin and Kakashi, needs to get to them and help them. If both him and Kakashi work together, then surely they can protect Rin –

His left eye sees something. Something terrible and surely this isn't true, surely the hand in Rin's heart is a lie Kakashi would  _never_  he promised to  _protect her_  – There's a flash of blue and then nothing anymore.

When Obito arrives at the scene, his right eye sees something. Something terrible and surely this isn't true –

Kakashi sprawled on the ground (is that blood oh gods oh no  _please_ ) and Rin standing, her torn shirt the only proof Obito's vision wasn't a lie, but yet Obito can see her skin, unhurt, intact, toxic watery chakra seemingly flowing out of it.

Rin looks at Kakashi, at the three holes in his chest and stomach, and Obito looks too. The chakra is surrounding Rin, its three spikes undulating like algaes.

Obito's eye hurts.

He barely notices when the Kiri nins move to attack, hadn't even noticed them (a dream it  _has_  to be a dream). Rin howls.

Rin  _howls_  and it's a sad, sad thing, painful and suffering, until it turns into something else. Anger and hurt and  _death_  and it's not Rin,  _can't_  be Rin. Rin is a medic with a soft smile and softer hands, and she only kills if she really has to. She doesn't – kill and kill and kill again, and it's a massacre no one can escape, and Obito is sure he should be dead too but somehow Rin's attacks seem to slip right through him.

She hasn't moved. She howls and faces Kakashi's body and the demonic chakra around her soaks the grass with blood.

Then there is silence.

She trembles, Obito notices, and that's all he needs to know Rin is still here, somehow, despite the massacre and the toxic chakra. He steps forward ( _look_  Rin I'm here I'm alive look at me we'll figure something out together alright) –

Rin's head turns, and she doesn't look at him. Whatever it is that's looking at him, it's not Rin. Rin has soft brown eyes with all the emotions of the world in them. She doesn't have red eyes that only scream of bloodlust.

She howls again, this time curling on herself, falling to her knees, and Obito still doesn't understand why her attacks don't touch him, but his eye hurts and he needs to talk to Rin, needs to calm her down, needs to wake up from this nightmare.

It  _hurts_.

Rin is sobbing inside the wooden cage he made and he hates that, hates that she is crying, hates that the only thing he could think of to stop her was a goddamned  _cage_ , hates that he can't see her eyes and make sure she is back.

He is sitting next to Kakashi and he hates that too. Kakashi looks so small, and maybe he was always small, but not like that, never like that, never fragile and limp and dead  _dead_  Kakashi is dead and what happened to watching the  _future_  –

Obito puts Kakashi's head on his knees, and he is so glad he doesn't phase through this too, because he wouldn't be able to take it. Kakashi's body is like a ragdoll, and it's cold and pale and so  _dead_ , and Kakashi might have been an ass but he was Obito's friend, and now he is dead and Rin (soft and sweet Rin) killed him and she will never forgive herself, and Obito will never forgive himself either because if only he had been on  _time_  for once in his life –

He cries. He cries and he keeps expecting Kakashi to call him a crybaby, and every time it doesn't happen, his sobs get louder.

Rin is crying in her cage, and Obito is crying while holding Kakashi's body, and surely this is how the world ends.

**Author's Note:**

> [Illust on my tumblr (scopophobia warning)](http://crescentmoonrider.tumblr.com/post/160987471243/she-trembles-obito-notices-and-thats-all-he)


End file.
